The Rock Concert
by C-mex
Summary: When Gohan gets tickets to see his favorite band live in concert, hijinks ensure.


Disclaimer:same old same old,dont own anything...just the weed!XD!!  
  
The Z-Senshi Go To A Rock Concert  
  
One Day, Gohan reached in the mailbox and found a letter adressed to him from ZZTV.  
"Congragulations, you have won free tickets to see the concert of your choice." he read. He continued to  
read and when he was done, a big smile crossed his face.  
  
"ALLRIGHT!" he shouted as he raced back to his house. He told his dad about the news, and of course  
Goku wanted to go, even though he didn't know what a concert was(he thought it was about food).  
Next Gohan called Videl, Krillin and last Trunks.(But in a strange twist of fate, it was future Trunks he  
invited to the concert, why was future Trunks back? I don't know but who cares?)  
  
While Gohan was talking to Trunks,  
Trunks decided to ask Vegeta if he wanted to go, and of course, Vegeta said no. Then Bulma hit Vegeta  
in the back of the head and started shouting at him, so he changed his mind.  
  
  
The next day Videl   
and Krillin met at Goku's and got in the car and headed off. At Capsule Corp., Vegeta and Trunks drove   
off and Vegeta drove this time. Late that afternoon they arrived at the place where the concert was to be held.  
  
"I still don't know why you had to invite me to this place." grumbled Vegeta as he searched for a place to  
park.   
"Oh come on dad, it'll be a lot of fun. I bet you'll like it."  
"Heh, yeah I bet I will. AARRGGHH, I HATE LOOKING FOR A PLACE TO PARK!" Vegeta roared.  
"GALIC GUN!" he shouted as he pointed his hands towards the nearest car blowing it up.  
"Dad, you really got to stop doing that."Trunks said as they pulled in to the now vacant space.  
  
Gohan, Goku, Videl and Krillin where already inside when they saw the explosion.  
"WOW!, LOOK AT THE PRETTY FIREWORKS!" Goku shouted.  
"Dad, please stop shouting, you're emberrasing me." Gohan said.  
"Whoops, sorry."  
"Well, judgeing by that blast it looks like Vegeta and Trunks have arrived." addes Krillin.  
"Well I'm sure we'll meet them once the concert starts." Videl said.  
  
  
They gathered next to stage and waited for the show to begin. While they where there, Krillin noticed  
a group of guys smoking on something. They lit it up and passed it to each other.   
"Hey man, you gotta try this." one of the guys said as they handed it to Krillin.  
"What is it?" Krillin asked.  
  
"It's sweet sweet chiba!" the man said and started laughing uncontrolably. "Dude, you have no hair.  
That's WILD man."  
Krillin ignored the remark and reluctantly took a hit. His eyes lit up and he took another hit. 'Damn, this  
some good shit!' he thought. He continued to puff away until it was gone. 'Heh, El Roacho!' he thought  
as he looked at what was left.  
  
He then started laughing out loud.   
"Krillin, you okay?" asked Goku.  
"Heh, hey Goku.." he whispered.  
"What?"  
"The spirit of the dragon is in your hands, hur-shang-perqwer-qwa!" Krillin shouted, then he laughed.  
  
  
Vegeta and Trunks arrived to where Goku and the others where right as the concert began.  
"DAMN! Kakarot, what are you doing here!?"   
"HEY, VEGETA!!! HOW'S IT GOING!?"  
"Whoops, I forgot to tell you he was coming dad." Trunks said.  
  
The lights went out and the band came on the stage. They started playing heavy metel, which  
Goku and Vegeta did not understand. Everybody was head banging and waving lighters in the air.   
Suddenly, Goku noticed that guys where lifting up girls on their shoulders so they could take their tops   
off.   
  
"Hey sexy, about you lift me up on your shoulders?" a girl asked Vegeta.  
"Huh?" Vegeta said.  
But the girl climbed on his shoulders before he finished his sentence.  
"Blasted woman, get off!" he shouted. The girl hollered and took her top off which landed in Vegeta's   
face. He shook it off and looked up. Soon, Vegeta was joining in on the hollering as he lifted other girls  
on his shoulders.   
  
"Hey Goku, you gotta come here." Krillin said. "Here, take a hit off of this." He handed it to Goku, and  
of course Goku took a drag of it. "Wow." Goku said in a mellow voice. "This is some good shit."  
  
Soon the beat turned up some and before long, a mosh pit formed.  
"Come on guys, lets get in the pit!" Videl shouted to Gohan and Trunks. They jumped in and started  
moshing. Another pit broke out by Vegeta, and he got caught in it.  
"Blasted, what do you think you're doing!?" he said as a kid bumped into him and made him drop the  
girls on his shoulders. Others kids started smashing into him bumping him around.  
  
"AARRGGHH!!! FINE, YOU WANT TO PLAY, LET'S PLAY!!!" he shouted. Then Vegeta started   
jumping around into people knocking them around. People flew as he hit them. He kicked them and they  
sailed out of the crowd. Elbows where being thrown left and right as more kids got knocked out.   
Meanwhile, Krillin and Goku where crowd surffing as Gohan, Trunks and Videl continued to mosh  
  
Goku was droped next to Vegeta, who was still in the mosh pit bounceing around.  
"Blast it Kakarot! You challenge me to a fight!?" Vegeta began to power up as a familer yellow glow  
surrounded him. He turned super saiyan and blew half the kids away. "BIG BANG ATTACK!" he yelled  
as he fired at Goku. However, he missed and blew up the crowd. The rest of the crowd continued to  
mosh and Vegeta fought them all once again, while Krillin was still crowd surfing.  
  
  
Vegeta was getting  
pissed of now and started to beat up the remaining people. Goku wondered around and stoped and  
began to charge up a blast. "KA-ME-HA-ME-HA!!!" he yelled as he fired a blast. "Goku, what are you  
doing? asked Krillin. "I don't know!" responded Goku. Then they laughed.   
Finally, the concert ended. Vegeta had powered down as he went back to lifting more girls on   
his shoulders.  
  
  
Everyone left the concert and went to the parking lot. "Wow, that was fun!" said Videl.  
"Yeah, I'm going to have to come back from the future again." added Trunks. "Blasted, I was starting to  
have some fun." Vegeta said as he went through the numbers he got. "Hey Goku, are you hungry?"  
asked Krillin. "Yeah, and I'm thirsty too." A brick fell out of the sky and hit Krillin in the head and   
everyone laughed, including Krillin. They got in the cars and went home.  
  
THE MORAL OF THIS STORY IS: CONCERTS RULE! 


End file.
